The Christmas Invasion Of New York
by EmeraldGarmadon
Summary: The holiday season is upon us, and the Avengers are just getting ready when they are interrupted by a blue box that crashes into Stark Tower, piloted by an eccentric man called the Doctor. This "Doctor" claims an invasion of "daleks" is about to begin, and that the Avengers must trust him to survive. A new "Earth's Mightiest" is about to appear. Rated T for Tony Stark.
1. Flying Blue Phone Booth

**(Hey, everybody! Just a thing I will be working on through December. Hope you like.)**

**I don't own: Marvel, Doctor Who, Star Wars, or LOTR **

It was the first weekend in December at Stark Tower, New York City. The Avengers were sitting around the Tower, thankful for a quiet day, finally. Pepper had insisted on taking Natasha with her to go Christmas shopping. Clint and Thor had set up some sort of obstacle course down in the basement and were training. Bruce had convinced Steve to spend the afternoon watching _Star Wars_ with him, saying the Captain needed to catch up on trends.

Tony was working on his suits, singing along to all his old holiday records as he worked. The other Avengers could hear him.

"Here come the bells, I hear the bells, That's not the bells, What is going on here...AAAAAHHHH!" That yell was followed by the all to familiar sounds of a loud crash, pieces of metal going everywhere, and Tony's enraged "My suit!". Bruce and Steve burst through the door, followed closely by Clint and Thor.

"Stark, what happened?", said Clint.

"Well, Bird-boy, you might want to look for yourself," Tony grunted, getting up off the floor, "because I doubt you'd believe me if I just _told_ you a flying blue phone booth just crashed through the window."

"Probably wouldn't..." Clint agreed.

"...except for the fact that it's right there.", Steve finished.

"Exactly." Just as everyone was about to investigate, the strange booth's doors opened up, flooding the room with a strange light. "Yipe!", Tony shrieked, jumping back. Clint raised his bow, (which, yes, he did have indoors).

"Come out with your hands up!", he said.

"I'll call Natasha," Steve muttered. "There goes our Sunday."

A man in a suit jacket stumbled out of the booth. "Oy!", he said. "Okay, okay, that's enough of that. I'm really sorry about the window, I'll pay for damages, but there's no need to shoot me!"

"He's...normal-looking enough," Bruce commented.

"Well, so are you at first, Greenguy," Tony commented back.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!", the booth-guy exclaimed. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Probably."

"Anthony Stark! Oh, yes! Oh, _yes!_ Rose! Come here! I want you to meet someone!" Someone else walked out of the booth, a young blonde woman in a red jacket. "Rose Tyler, let me introduce Tony Stark, the Da Vinci of the 21st century! And...great Scott! Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton..."

"We came as soon as we could," Natasha interrupted coming through the door.

"_Yes! _The Big Six, all in one place! I'm starstruck!"

"Okay, okay," said Clint, "so you're a fan. We get it. But please explain one thing: Who are you?"

"Hey it's always nice to meet a fan," said Tony. "Relax for a while, Legolas."

"Legolas?", said the booth-guy, looking like he was a little confused. "Oh! _Lord of the Rings_! Right! A genuine Earth masterpiece, if you ask me. _'It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt for-'" _

"The question!", Clint snapped.

"Oh. Right. The question. Well, this is Rose, Rose Tyler, and I, my friends, am the Doctor. Meet the crew of the TARDIS."

**PLEASE REVEIW. **


	2. The Man In the Box

**(A/N: So sorry I haven't updated, but between a hectic last week of school and coming down **_**really **_**sick last week, I haven't had a lot of time, no pun intended.)**

**I don't own: Marvel, Doctor Who**

"Now explain to me, Doctor," said Rose, once they were back inside the TARDIS, out of sight, "who are they?"

"Well, Rose, the year is 2013, if I'm not mistaken."

"So, near future?"

"Right. Last year, the U. S. of A. got their own up-close-and-personal alien encounter -"

"Who? Slitheen? Daleks?"

"No, Chitauri. You've never seen one before. The United States government has this organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., that deals with..._abnormal _threats and issues. So S.H.I.E.L.D. called in these superhumans to fight the Chitauri when they attacked. Iron Man - also known as Tony Stark, inventor, genius, billionare, famous womanizer, who fights within a suit of superpowered armor he built himself. The Hulk - a.k.a. Bruce Banner, ex-scientist who got his powers from a lab experiment gone _way_ wrong. Captain America - a.k.a Steven Rogers, a WWII soldier who got his power from a lab experiment gone _right, _well, before being literally frozen, sleeping for seventy years, and waking up a man out of time. Hawkeye and Black Widow, two famous spies whose names shall remain secret because they're spies. And Thor, who -"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second. Thor?"

"Yeah."

"Like, the god of thunder? The real, actual Thor? Or are you messing with me?"

"Rose, is anything I tell you ever a joke?"

"Well, no..."

"But yeah. So, let's go say hello!"

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, where the Avengers were still standing. "Now, Mr. Doctor, mind explaining to us who you are?", said Steve. "I mean, obviously it's not every day a blue box crashes through your window."

"Ah...yes, sorry about the window. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and this box here" -he patted the side of the box "-is the TARDIS. My spaceship. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone that, but you - you're the Avengers! I'm sure you see this sort of thing every day, hm? I mean, what with Loki and the Chitauri and all..."

"Whoa, hold up," said Tony, "how do you know so much?"

"Well, I know about the Chitauri because I've been to their planet."

"What? Can you tell us about them, then?"

"Oh, sure! Bloody uncomfortable place, that planet. But first, let's have a look around, shall we?", he said, pushing his way right past the superhero team and into the next room. "Aha! Well I'll be. Look's like that time of year again, eh, Christmas! Huh," he added, "something bad always happens when I stop for Christmas. Ah!," he exclaimed, looking at the TV screen Steve and Bruce had been watching. "_Star Wars_! Another one of the great Earth masterpieces. The sequels didn't measure up, though."

The Avengers could see that whoever this Doctor was, he clearly wasn't going anywhere soon.

"So tell me, Mr Stark...", the Doctor said.

"Call me Tony."

"Thanks, great! Call me Doctor. Anyway, what were you working on in there? Suit?"

"Yeah. Mark...37? Or 9? I don't remember. Anyway, there's a problem with the firing system. You into fixing things?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Can I take a look?"

"Sure," said Tony, passing him the armored glove.

"Hold on...," said the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. A minute later, the firing was fixed. "There you go!"

"Wha- How-" He looked at Clint. "I'm still not sure who this guy is, but I've got nothing against him!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor, who had been looking at the calendar that Tony had been marking off 'til Christmas, turned to Rose. "Rose, I think we might have a problem."


	3. Rose Is Gone

**(A/N: Hi. *Awkward silence* Um...since I have no author's note for today, let's just get on with it!)**

**I DON'T OWN: Marvel, Doctor Who**

"What's the problem, Doctor?", said Rose.

"Today is December 8, 2013. In exactly" - he checked his watch - "three days, five hours, and twenty-seven minutes, something is going to happen."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure. Buildings catch fire, people vanish, a UFO gets sighted - although that could have been a false alarm - general chaos all over New York City, U.S.A."

"What was it, then?"

"I told you, I don't know! But I've always wanted to find out."

They looked at each other. "Okay, you're going to stay and investigate, aren't you, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes!" He started asking the Avengers questions, about recent events, and about their plans for the night of December 11.

"Well," said Pepper, "Tony's holding a Christmas party that night."

"Brilliant."

"What's it to you, 'Doctor'?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

December 11 came, and though they weren't on the 'guest list', the Doctor and Rose had no problem getting in. "Uh, hi," said Tony, "how did you get in, you were not invited."

"He's never invited," said Rose. "He just sort of shows up."

"Yeah, well, I have a problem with that. Hey, Captain Spangles, will you please show these two the exit?"

"No, listen to me," said the Doctor, "you are all in danger, you wouldn't understand, but I just needed to talk to you." Rose had begun talking with Steve.

"Hey, listen spaceman, what do you actually know about..."

"It's true!Listen, if people start disappearing -"

"Doctor! Doctor!"

"That's Rose!" The Doctor ran up to Steve, who was standing by the door. "What happened? Where is she?"

"I, I don't know...we were just talking, out here, and she just sort of...vanished, I don't know. It was like she was transported or something."

Two hours later, Tony turned the news on. Reports were coming in of people all over New York simply vanishing. The reporter on the screen was listing names, ending the list with, "And, we have been told, a girl named Rose Tyler, originally of London, England. The first to vanish, nineteen-year-old Tyler was reported missing at a party held by Tony Stark and attended by many members of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, making some people speculate that S.H.I.E.L.D themselves may be responsible for the disappearances."

"What!", Tony exclaimed. "Really?! Oh, so they're blaming S.H.I.E.L.D now? Ridiculous."

"The man who reported the disappearance of Rose Tyler", the TV reporter continued, "identified himself simply as 'the Doctor'. The Doctor has come up in several cases of odd happenings in the past, and so any who see him are cautioned."

"I will find her," said the Doctor, "I will find her, and I will find out what is going on."

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away, Rose Tyler was staring a very familiar alien in it's one, glaring eye stalk...

**(A/N: Okay, I'm planning on doing a crossover with other Marvel characters sometime in the story, characters like Spiderman or whatever, so please leave in your review what characters you might like to see.)**


End file.
